The Glitch Fix
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Chase's bionics start going haywire and now he's glitching! The Davenports go to Mighty Med, hoping Oliver and Kaz can help since they've fixed glitching bionics before. However, things sidetrack when the Lab Rats become involved in the Annihilator's and Evil Skylar Storm's plan of world domination. Will Chase ever stop glitching and will the villains' plans be thwarted?
1. Chapter 1: To Mighty Med We Go

**My second Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover story and the sequel to my other story "Oh, Bree, Where Art Though?" Woo-hoo! I'm super excited to write this! :D **

**Leo? **

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thank you! Onto the first chapter! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: To Mighty Med We Go<strong>

"Stella Jordan."

"Here."

"Owen Watson."

"Here."

"Caitlin Jennings."

"Here."

"Ethan Rooney."

"Here."

"Stephanie Ross."

"Here."

"Chase Davenport."

The teacher frowned as she received no response.

"Chase Davenport." She repeated.

Still nothing.

"Uh Mrs. Dawson?"

Mrs. Dawson looked up to see Stella Jordan's hand was raised.

"Yes, Stella?" She asked, sighing.

"Chase Davenport isn't here." She stated.

"What?" Mrs. Dawson was a little shocked. Was Stella just bluffing? Chase Davenport was one of her best students and never missed a class. Ever. But once she saw the empty desk in the corner, she realized Stella was indeed telling the truth.

Chase Davenport wasn't in class today.

Mrs. Dawson cleared her throat. "Well then, let class begin." She announced, sitting down. She grabbed a pen and put an X next to Chase Davenport's name on the attendance.

What possibly could have come up that the smartest person in the world had to miss class?

* * *

><p>"Ugh…I hate glitching!" Chase groaned. His levitation had glitched and now he was floating in the air.<p>

"Chase, buddy, you okay?" Leo asked, looking up at his brother.

Chase shook his head and glared down at Leo. "No! My bionics are glitching, I had to miss school today, and I'm cold!"

"I'll get you a blanket then." Leo replied, reaching for a blanket. He then threw it up at Chase, who now had a blanket over his head.

"Whoops…" Leo said sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Chase took the blanket off his head. "No problem." He then wrapped himself with it.

"I'm also sorry you had to miss school today, but hey does it matter? I mean you're already smart enough. You just want to be there to flaunt those smarts and stuff." Leo stated.

"It's not that. I like school. I wanna be there for the fun of it."

"Yeah…I really can't see how the words 'school' and 'fun' fit together." Leo remarked. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be going down to the lab? I'm sure Big D can fix your glitching." Leo replied. "And then bam! No more glitching levitation!"

"Great idea, Leo. One problem. How do I get down?!" Chase yelled.

"Ooh! We can put a dog leash around you and drag you around the house!" Adam exclaimed.

"Uh…no." Chase disagreed. "I'm not a dog, Adam!"

"Of course not! You're more of a hamster!"

"For the last time, Adam, stop comparing me to-whoa!" Chase's levitation deactivated and he fell down onto Leo.

"Sorry, Leo!" Chase apologized.

"Hey at least he broke your fall." Adam stated.

"Yeah and now my back is broken!" Leo exclaimed. He groaned as he stood up again.

"Really sorry." Chase apologized again.

Leo shrugged it off. "No problem."

"Chase! Mr. Davenport wants to see you!" Bree yelled, walking into the room.

"Ooh…someone's in trouble!" Adam drew out.

"What a coincidence. I was just about to go see him." Chase replied.

"Then go!" Bree ushered her brother out.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! I'm going! Geesh!" Chase said, going into the elevator.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors slid open to reveal Bree and Chase walking in. Mr. Davenport was examining an invention and Douglas was in the corner doing who knows what.<p>

"Hey Mr. Davenport. Hey Douglas." Chase greeted.

Mr. Davenport looked up. "Oh good! You're here! Bree told me about your glitching."

"Yeah, because of it I had to miss school today!" Chase exclaimed, disappointed.

"Yes, you had to be deprived of school for one day. How horrible." Bree commented, crossing her arms.

"Chase, do you remember when Bree was glitching uncontrollably?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Chase went back in his mental database. He remembered. Bree's super speed glitched and she crashed into him, causing both of them to crash into a table full of inventions. Chase's arm was dislocated and his leg was broken because of that.

"I remember." He replied.

Mr. Davenport nodded. "And do you remember where Bree went to cure her glitching since I couldn't?"

Chase remembered. These two boys showed up to take Bree to some special hospital.

"Yeah. Wasn't it to a hospital with these two boys?"

"Yes. Chase meet Horace Diaz, chief of staff of Mighty Med, the secret hospital for superheroes." Mr. Davenport announced, turning a screen on, revealing Diaz.

"Hello Chase!" The chief of staff greeted enthusiastically. "I've heard a lot about you and your siblings from Donald."

"Uh…hello. What exactly is going on?" Chase asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. You're going to Mighty Med to get your glitching fixed!" Bree explained.

"Wait, just me?"

"No, your siblings are welcome to come and observe." Horace stated.

"Oh okay. Great!"

"Now tell me, Chase, what has your glitching been like?" Horace asked. "I'd like to make some notes so I know how to fix you."

"My levitation glitches and I float in the air, unable to come down, and then whenever I move my hands my molecularkinesis-" Chase moved his hands and all the stuff in the lab went flying into the wall.

"Does that." He finished.

"Oh come on! I was using that ladder!" Douglas groaned from the back of the lab.

"I see. Well I'm sure my two best doctors can cure you in the blink of an eye! I'll write you down as a patient so everyone knows you'll be coming to the hospital for treatment. See you then! Good-bye!" The screen then went black.

"Douglas!" Mr. Davenport called. Douglas came over.

"Yes, Donnie?"

"You're going to drive the kids to Mighty Med." Mr. Davenport said.

"Anything's better than having to do busywork." Douglas replied.

"It's not busywork! I asked you to change the lightbulbs and fix some things in the lab." Mr. Davenport defended.

"The list you gave me says 'Busywork for Douglas'!" Douglas exclaimed, holding up the list.

"Oh well…why don't you stop and take Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo for a little road trip?"

"Gladly. Come on kids." Douglas stated, walking out of the lab.

"So, Bree, is Mighty Med as awesome as you described it?" Chase asked his sister.

Bree smiled and patted her brother on the shoulder. "Trust me. It's pretty cool."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm going to a hospital with superheroes in it! I'm going to meet superheroes from all the comic books I've read and collected!" Leo was bursting with excitement and couldn't stop grinning.<p>

"Yes. That explains the Tecton Two-tone Carry-on you brought with." Bree replied.

"And the Tecton Two-tone Lunchbox!" Leo proudly held up the said item. "It would be so cool to have lunch with superheroes! It'd be like a dream come true!" Bree rolled her eyes.

"Okay, sit back and relax kids because this will be quite a long drive." Douglas said. "Five hours give or take a few."

"Good! I can catch up on my texting and messaging." Bree stated, pulling out her phone and having all her undivided attention on it.

"I'm bored!" Adam complained. "Isn't there something fun to do?"

"You could be quiet and take a nap." Chase suggested.

"Come on, Chase! I'm not that stupid!" Adam then closed his eyes and immediately started snoring.

"And like that he's out." Chase then pulled out a crossword puzzle to work on during the trip.

Leo zipped open his carry-on and pulled out multiple issues of comic books.

"Hmm which one should I read first? Tecton, Blue Tornado, Solar Flare, the Crusher, Neo Cortex, Alley Cat, Owl Girl, Gamma Girl, Captain Atomic, Brain Matter, Incognito-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" Chase interrupted. "I need peace and quiet to complete my crossword puzzle!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll read all of them! I've got five hours to spare. Give or take a few."

"Hey, what's that?" Chase asked, noticing a comic book sticking out of Leo's carry-on.

"Oh this?" Leo pulled it out and showed it to Chase. "It's the latest issue of Skylar Storm! She's a superhero with twenty-four superpowers including X-ray vision. Or at least she was."

"What do you mean was?"

Leo sighed. "The Annihilator took her powers. She really isn't a superhero anymore."

"Huh. Interesting." Chase then went back to focusing on his crossword puzzle.

The radio suddenly turned on and was at max sound, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums. Douglas was rocking out and singing very off-key.

Chase sighed and covered his ears. "Uh someone with bionic hearing here!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Douglas looked up and immediately turned the radio down. He grinned. "Sorry, Chase! I forgot there for a moment!"

Chase nodded and removed his hands from his ears.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, the Davenports had finally arrived. Douglas parked the car in front of a hospital. A regular-looking hospital.<p>

"Uh so this is Mighty Med?" Chase asked.

"Looks nothing special to me." Douglas remarked with a frown.

"The inside could be totally different! I'm pretty sure the outside of it is just a disguise so no one knows it's really a superhero hospital!" Leo replied, getting out of the car.

His siblings followed along with Douglas.

"Well, let's go check it out then." Douglas stated. "Come on kids."

The family then went inside. It still looked like a regular hospital. Scratch that. It was a regular hospital.

"Are we being pranked? This is ridiculous!" Douglas groaned. "I wasted five hours for something like this? Oh, Donnie is going to pay!"

"I wanna go home!" Adam complained.

"I could've been hanging out with Caitlin instead!" Bree replied, annoyed.

"What about me? I'm the one glitching here! I'll still be crashing into the ceiling and destroying things!" Chase exclaimed.

"I thought that's what Spike does, not you." Adam commented. Chase frowned.

While Douglas and his siblings were busy arguing, Leo had sneaked into a storage closet, hoping to find this so called superhero hospital.

"Maybe there's a secret entryway inside this storage closet. Places like these always have them!" Leo told himself.

"Hey! My mom has this exact same mop." Leo said, holding a mop that was leaning against the wall. Suddenly, Leo tripped on a wet spot on the floor and grabbed onto a lever on the shelf to stabilize himself. Pulling the lever caused a screen with a puzzle on it to appear on the wall.

Leo gasped. "No way! I've seen this symbol before in my comic books! I have to tell the others!" He exclaimed, walking out of the storage closet.

"Hey guys! In here!"

"Leo? What are you doing in there?" Bree asked.

"The entryway into the hospital is in this storage closet!" He yelled.

"Bree?" Chase looked at his sister, hoping for an explanation.

"I do remember being escorted into a storage closet. There was some puzzle the boys completed to enter the hospital." She explained.

"Great! Let's go!" Douglas ushered the kids inside.

"A bit crowded in here, don't you think?" Chase asked.

"I consider it cozy." Adam commented.

"Look!" Leo pointed to the puzzle on the wall.

"I'm terrible with puzzles." Douglas muttered. "You kids will have to try completing it."

"I can! I've seen this symbol in my comic books!" Leo then moved the pieces of the puzzle and completed it. A green enter message popped up. Leo proceeded to press it and the wall slid open, revealing Mighty Med.

"Whoa…" Chase looked amazed.

"This is it! This must be Mighty Med!" Leo exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"It's exactly like I remember it!" Bree replied.

"I need to use the bathroom." Adam stated, shifting uncomfortably.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Okay kids, we need to find this Horace Diaz dude." He said.

Suddenly, a man walked up to the family. "I'm Horace Diaz, chief of staff of Mighty Med. Who are you and what can you do?"

"Uh…Mr. Diaz, it's me Chase. I was sent here so my glitching can be fixed." Chase explained.

"Ah! You must be the three bionic superhumans Donald told me about. Wonderful to meet you in person!" Horace stated. "Let's see…Adam, Bree, Chase, and who's the weird little kid with the Tecton Two-tone Carry-on and Lunchbox?"

"That would be our step-brother, Leo." Bree replied. "He has a bionic arm so technically he's bionic too."

"I'm also a big fan of superheroes! I collect all of the comic books! See?" Leo pulled out some to show Horace.

Horace grinned. "Bionic and a fan of superheroes! Love it! And who is the guy with the porcupine hair?"

"I'm their father, Douglas. An inventor like my brother, Donnie, but better and way more good-looking than him. By the way, it's more of a lion's mane." Douglas said, stroking his hair.

Horace nodded. "I see. Donald never mentioned having a brother. Ah well! It's great to have you all here! Just sign in and you're good to go!" He handed a pen and paper to Douglas.

"This is a picture of a bridge." Douglas replied, holding the said item.

"Whoops. I'll take that. I love bridges!" Horace exclaimed enthusiastically. "Here you go." He handed the correct document.

Douglas proceeded to sign in and hand the paper and pen back to Horace.

"I'll let the boys know you're here. In the meantime, Chase can sit back and relax on one of the gurneys!" Horace then left. Chase walked up to a gurney and laid down on it.

"I certainly hope they can fix my glitching." He muttered.

"They fixed my glitching. I'm sure they can fix yours." Bree told her brother.

"We'll just have to see…" Chase sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I'm seeing the superheroes from my comic books!" Leo exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at all the superheroes in the room.

"Awesome lizard-man costume!" Adam exclaimed, pointing to the lizard-man.

"Adam, that's an actual lizard-man." Leo corrected his brother. The lizard-man then saw a fly and stuck his tongue out, catching the fly and eating it.

"I love this guy!" Adam grinned. Leo rolled his eyes.

Two boys then walked up to the Davenport family. "Hello I'm Oliver and this is Kaz. We're here to treat…Bree?!" Oliver gasped, seeing the said bionic girl.

"Hey Oliver! Hey Kaz! Nice to see you again!" Bree greeted.

"Yeah! I remember the last time you were here we fixed your glitching super speed and you defeated Megahertz." Oliver stated, grinning.

"Which was awesome by the way!" Kaz added.

"Thanks, but I'm not the one who needs to be cured. It's my brother, Chase. His bionics are going haywire now."

Oliver put his hand on Bree's shoulder. "No problem. We promise we'll help your brother in any way we can."

"Guys, I feel a-achoo!" Chase sneezed and his snot cannon headed directly for Kaz, who was now covered from head to toe in icky snot.

"Sorry. Super senses glitched." Chase apologized.

Kaz grinned. "That…was…awesome!"

"Yeah, we probably should start helping now." Oliver replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**End of Chapter One. **

**PurpleNicole531's Random Story Reference Question(s) of the Day! Or better known as PRSRQOTD! **

**Leo: Yeah…no one is going to remember that acronym…or how to pronounce it!**

**-Grins- I know! **

**Leo: -Rolls eyes- Okay, the reference question for this chapter is…drum roll please. **

**-Drum roll- **

**Leo: Where did PurpleNicole531 get the last names for Owen, Caitlin, Ethan, Stephanie, and the teacher from? Anyone who answers correctly gets a shout-out in the next chapter!**

**And one of Leo's superhero item thingies! **

**Leo: WHAT?! Even the Tecton Tectons?!**

**Even the Tecton Tectons. **

**Leo: NO!**

**Until next chapter, fellow readers! –PurpleNicole531- **


	2. Chapter 2: I Want You to Fix My Glitches

**TheMichiganWriter: I'm glad you liked the story! I agree! These two shows go together perfectly. There definitely needs to be more crossover stories on them. And thanks! Who better than me to write one? :P **

**Bonjour10: Thanks for participating in my random reference question! You were definitely close! I actually got Ross from Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri Ross from Jessie. Nice job though! I'll still give it to you! :) **

**daphrose: I'll take your suggestion in consideration! There might be a way I can fit Wallace and Clyde into the story. We'll see! And awesome job! You got all of them correct! Thanks for participating in the random reference question! Here is Leo's Tecton Two-tone Carry-on. It cost him fifty dollars, but you get it for free! Lucky you! :D And I am a tried-and-true Disney fan as well. Ask me any type of trivia on Disney and I'll most likely answer it in full detail! :P By the way, did you know Princess Aurora only appears in Sleeping Beauty for 18 minutes? She's the only princess who appears the least in her own movie! Anyways, I totally agree! There does need to be more Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover stories. Luckily, I am trying to add to the very short list! :) **

**Hey Bree, you wanna do the disclaimer for me?**

**Bree: Ugh…fine! **

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: I Want You to Fix My Glitches<strong>

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Come on, Chase! Trust us. This will work. We promise." Oliver tried reassuring the bionic superhuman.

"I've only known you guys for five minutes!" Chase exclaimed.

"We fixed your sister's glitching! Doesn't that mean something to you?" Oliver asked.

Chase thought about it. These boys did fix Bree's glitching. Maybe he could trust them to fix his.

_I still don't know! I'm still getting used to being in this superhero hospital I didn't even know existed and…I just want my glitching to be fixed. _

"Yes. Do it."

Oliver smiled. "Kaz! Bring out the glitch-remover ray gun!" He told his friend. Kaz nodded and ran off to grab it.

"A ray gun? Are you sure I'm not being lured into a trap where you'll just knock me out?" Chase asked, shifting uncomfortably on the gurney.

"You'll be fine. Just a little zap and your glitches should stop." Oliver said.

_Oh, so they're going to zap me. Great. That's definitely uplifting. _

Kaz came walking over with a small silver ray gun. He handed it to Oliver, who put it up against Chase's neck.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" He demanded.

"Uh…fixing your glitches?" Oliver asked. "Obviously."

"On my neck? No…you can't do that." Chase resisted.

Oliver looked confused. "Why?"

"Because…that's where my bionic chip is." Chase answered. "I don't think zapping me there would be a good idea."

"That's the source of your glitches. We have to." Oliver insisted.

Chase sighed. "I don't think it's smart." He bit his lip nervously. "What if the zap damages my bionics?"

Oliver moved the ray gun away from Chase's neck and looked at Kaz.

"Yes, Oliver?" Kaz asked, knowing Oliver had something to say.

"Go talk to Chase's family. We need to confirm that doing this will be okay and not harm him in any way."

Kaz frowned. "Aren't you coming with me?" He asked.

Oliver shook his head. "I need to stay with Chase in case he glitches again."

Kaz understood. He immediately ran off to the rec room where Douglas and Chase's siblings were waiting.

* * *

><p>"I certainly hope Chase will be okay." Bree mumbled, looking at her feet.<p>

"If Kaz and Oliver fixed your glitching, I'm sure they can fix Chase's." Adam stated, putting an arm around his sister. She smiled.

"Thanks Adam."

"Where's Leo? Shouldn't he be in here with us?" Douglas asked.

"Guys! You won't believe what happened!" Leo exclaimed, bursting into the rec room.

"I'm pretty sure we won't." Bree remarked.

Leo grinned, showing a half-burnt notebook.

"What are we looking at?" Douglas asked, unamused.

"Solar Flare's autograph! Duh! She signed my notebook!"

"More like singed it." Bree said.

Leo frowned. "This is how she gives autographs! Deal with it, people!" He then sat down next to Douglas.

The doors of the rec room burst open again, revealing Kaz.

"Kaz! What's up?" Bree asked, looking at the dark-haired boy.

"It's about Chase's bionic chip…"

Everyone immediately turned to look at Douglas.

"What about his bionic chip?" Douglas asked, a serious expression on his face.

"We need to use the glitch-remover ray gun on him to cure his glitches. But we need to use it directly on his neck, where his bionic chip is. However, we don't know if it will damage his bionics or not." Kaz explained as briefly as possible.

"So…what will happen if you use it on him?" Leo asked, getting into the conversation.

"It will either cure his glitches and he'll be fine or it will cause his bionic chip to implode and damage him to an extent."

Everyone was silent and there was a feeling of tension in the room.

"But…nothing…nothing happened to me." Bree stated. "I was perfectly okay. I had no side effects or anything."

"Despite having uncontrollable glitching, you were pretty easy to cure." Kaz said. "However, your brother's glitching is a little more serious. Maybe it's because his bionics are more powerful since he has a larger amount of abilities."

Bree frowned. "Oh…"

"What will it be?" Kaz asked. "I need an answer."

"Don't hurt him. Don't hurt my brother." Adam glared at the boy.

"Our intention is to not hurt him, but we aren't totally sure what will happen." Kaz replied.

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked, looking at his family members.

"Don't do it just yet. Wait. Let's wait." Douglas stated. "I think we should wait."

"Okay. I'll go tell Oliver." Kaz then left without another word.

"Won't waiting just put Chase at risk?" Leo asked, looking at Douglas.

Douglas sighed. "It could, but it's better than the other choices. I don't want my son to be put in danger."

Leo nodded. He decided to drop the subject. Everyone else did too. They just sat there in silence.

For now, all they could do was wait. Just until a final decision was made.

* * *

><p>Down in Mighty Max, a space portal had appeared in front of the Annihilator's prison cell. Skylar Storm stepped out, an evil smirk on her face.<p>

"What news do you bring?" The Annihilator asked, noticing the former superhero.

"Some juicy stuff. Looks like we have a few newcomers to the hospital and they're bionic." Skylar said.

Even though no one could see it, the Annihilator was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hmm…interesting. Do you know what I'm thinking?"

Skylar looked up at the villain. "What?"

"I'm thinking that we have some more to add to our evil superhero army."

Skylar knew just what the Annihilator was leading to.

They were going to turn those three bionic superhumans evil and be one step closer to world domination.

**End of Chapter Two. **

**No PRSRQOTD for this chapter! Ah, well. **

**Leo: How could you?!**

**Hey Leo, what's wrong?**

**Leo: You gave away my Tecton Two-tone Carry-on!**

**No, I didn't!**

**Leo: Liar! I'm going to get my revenge! **

**How?**

**Leo: By going to the Domain and buying another one! Ha! **

**Oh, really?**

**Leo: Well…I will when my mom lends me fifty dollars.**

**Right…good luck with that. **

**Until next chapter, fellow readers! –PurpleNicole531- **


	3. Chapter 3: They Got Bree!

**Bonjour10: Yes, Chase's case is complicated, but things will all be figured out soon. And Skylar knows what she's doing. She'll most likely succeed unless there's someone who will stop her from doing it. Maybe the Lab Rats! Or Leo! Or Kaz and Oliver! Or Horace! Who knows? There's many possibilities. :P**

**TheMichiganWriter: Yes, Solar Flare's autograph was hilarious! And smoking hot! Yeah…lame pun I know. And will do! I'm sure Leo will be thrilled with the ten dollars. Thank you. **

**daphrose: I know, right? And yes, yes I am. I am a very huge Disney fan. I ALSO LOVE DRAMA! :D I have my narrator, Stella, ranked at the bottom of my "Awesome Fanfiction Associate" list. She's not on speaking terms with me. Oh well. And where do you think moi is on the list? The top, of course! I am awesome! :P Anywho, I have a favor. If you wouldn't mind, I would like it very much if your minions could 'take very good care' of Leo for me. He's currently getting on my nerves and he won't stop whining and babbling about his precious Tecton Two-tone Carry-on. No matter how many times I tell him it's long gone. Kiss it good-bye. Ah well…I'm sure your minions will have no problem silencing him.**

**Adam! Come here, boy! Come here! **

**Adam: What am I? A dog? If so, then AWESOME!**

**-Rolls eyes- Yes, you're a dog. Now pretty please do the disclaimer for me. –Bats eyelashes- **

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Good boy, Adam! Here's a treat! –Gives Adam a food pellet- **

**Adam: Yay! Meat-flavored! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: They Got Bree!<span> **

Skylar Storm roamed around the hospital, no one even acknowledging that she was there.

_Invisibility rocks! _

Skylar smirked as she put her leg out and a hospital worker tripped, the tray in his hands crashing onto the floor.

The hospital worker got up and proceeded to clean up the broken glass.

Skylar then noticed Bree walking into the hallway.

_It's the girl. _

"Hey, need some help?" She asked the man.

The man shrugged. "No thanks. I've got this. I guess I was just a little clumsy." He then walked away to dispose the glass.

Bree crossed her arms and looked around. Something didn't feel right. It was like someone was stalking her even though she was the only person in the hallway.

_Does she actually know I'm here?_

Bree sighed. "I'm probably just imagining things. I'm so worried about Chase that I can't think straight."

_Now's my chance. _

Pink electricity crackled in Skylar's hand and she launched it at Bree, who immediately turned around and barely dodged the oncoming attack.

_Ugh! _

Bree got up and stared in front of her. "I know you're there." She said. "There's no point in hiding."

Skylar frowned and disabled her invisibility, her body becoming visible again.

"Looks like someone knows how to dodge attacks." She remarked.

Bree's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"All you need to know is that there's a storm coming." Skylar then got in a fighting stance. "Skylar Storm."

Bree didn't waste a second. She used her super speed and trapped Skylar in a cyclone. But that didn't stop Skylar. She flew right out and landed on the other side.

"Hey! I'm over here."

Bree stopped her cyclone and glared at the girl who escaped. Her cyclones almost always confused and trapped her enemies.

"You're not the only one with super speed." Skylar replied.

Both girls were then caught up in a super speed hand-to-hand combat.

Skylar then took out a ray gun and zapped Bree with it. Bree fell down and looked up.

"What did you do?" She asked, breathing heavy. "What?"

"You'll see."

Bree groaned as she started flashing. Her eyes glowed green before returning to normal. Skylar smirked. Her plan had worked.

Bree stood up and looked at Skylar.

"You work for the Annihilator now." The former superhero said. "Go find your brothers and use this device on them." She handed Bree the ray gun. "Oh and be discreet. You don't want anyone knowing you're evil." Skylar then opened a space portal and disappeared into it.

Bree stared at the ray gun and smiled. "Oh Adam!" She called, super speeding out of the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hello Chase! How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, cheerfully. He set a tray in front of the bionic superhuman.<p>

"What's this?" Chase asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Why can't anyone just leave him alone and let him drown in his own pool of misery?

"Chicken noodle soup!" Oliver proudly stated. "Something to turn that frown upside-down!"

Chase groaned. This kid was getting on his nerves. Why did he have to act all cheery and sunshine and lollipops?

"I don't want chicken noodle soup. I want to be free of glitching!"

Oliver nodded. "I know, Chase. Kaz and I are doing the best we can, but…your family wants to wait before we use the glitch-remover on you. We don't know what will happen. It could be the best or the worst."

"I don't care! Just do it!" Chase yelled.

Oliver shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't without your family's approval. Look, let me explain."

"Then explain." Chase said. "Tell me why you won't do anything to help me. What's the point of me being here if all we're doing is nothing?"

Oliver sighed. "If we use the glitch-remover on you, things can become worse. Your glitching could turn into something that can't be cured and is beyond our control. Your bionics could be severely damaged as far as your bionic chip imploding. That's quite serious."

Chase scoffed. "Sounds like something that hasn't been fully tested and is full of flaws. Great."

"It's just a theory. It could or could not happen, but do you really want to take the chance? Your family surely doesn't." Oliver replied.

Chase didn't say anything. He just turned his back away from Oliver and stared off into the distance.

"I understand. You wanna be alone. I'll leave." Oliver grabbed the tray with the soup on it and left.

_You know you could just locate the glitch-remover and use it on yourself without anyone knowing. You'll be cured and you can finally leave this hospital and go home!_

_True, but that would be breaking the rules. _

_Oh come on! You don't always have to be a goodie-goodie! Have a little fun! It won't hurt!_

_I find that hard to believe. _

_Do it! You know you want to. _

_I could get into big trouble if somebody catches me. _

_So what? I'm sure no one will even notice. _

_I don't know…_

"I'll do it." Chase told himself. He got off the gurney and walked away, making sure no one saw him.

Using his bionics, Chase located the glitch-remover. It was currently with Horace Diaz.

_Great. Another obstacle in my way. Besides the glitches. _

Horace was in one of the hospital rooms. Luckily, Chase could find out which one with his bionics.

With his finger on his temple, Chase walked through the hallway, scanning the rooms to see which one Horace Diaz was in.

Suddenly, he came face to face with his sister.

"Bree! I uh…"

"Chase, what are you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Just taking a stroll." Chase lied. It was the best excuse he could make right now. Hopefully, it was enough to fool Bree.

_Bree is not like Adam. She'll easily figure out something is up. She's cleverer than you think. _

Bree raised her eyebrow. "Okay…do you know where Adam is?"

Now Chase was the one to raise his eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"None of your business!" Bree snapped. "Just tell me where he is, loser!"

_Well, that was a bit harsh and unexpected. What's making her so cranky?_

"Bree, are you feeling fine?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, whatever. So where is he?"

_Bree sure seems anxious to want to know where Adam is. I wonder what the reasoning is. _

"Sorry. No clue. I've been stuck on a gurney for the past two hours."

Bree frowned. "Thanks for the useless information." She then stomped off.

Chase shrugged and continued to find Horace.

"Jackpot!" He cheered as he walked up to the hospital room where the chief of staff was. Chase cautiously opened the door to see Diaz treating a patient. He then spotted the glitch-remover on a table, unguarded.

Chase walked in and over to the table. He quickly grabbed the gadget and started toward the door.

_Well, that was easier than I thought. _

_See? No big deal! You weren't even caught. _

"Chase?"

The boy froze as his name was called.

_Scratch that. Not easier than I thought. _

"What have you got there?" Horace asked, walking up to Chase. Chase faked a smile and pulled the glitch-remover out from behind his back.

"Uh…I found this in the hallway and thought I'd give it to you!"

_Good job, Chase. You're lying again. How wonderful._

Horace grinned. "Thank you, Chase!" He took the glitch-remover and tried pulling it out of Chase's grasp, who resisted. Finally, Chase let go and the glitch-remover was now in Horace's grasp.

"I guess I better get going. Back to my gurney." Chase said, about to leave.

_Back to the boring, uncomfortable gurney. _

"Wait, Chase!"

Chase stopped and turned around to look at the chief of staff. "Yes?"

"You know I was going to run some tests on this to make sure it's working properly. Since this is specifically for you, would you like to help me?"

Chase looked a little surprised. "I…uh…I…sure?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"Great! But we can't do it here. We'll go and do it in the rec room!" Horace replied.

_This is great! Maybe I can finally be cured of my glitching! _

Chase nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

Suddenly, everything in the room started levitating, including the gurney a superhero patient was sleeping on.

Chase's eyes widened. He was glitching again!

"Uh…hold on I can fix this!" Chase tried to control the items in the room, but nothing was happening.

_Stupid glitches!_

Just like that, the items stopped levitating and crashed to the ground. The superhero woke up from his nap, startled.

Chase grinned sheepishly. "We should probably start the tests."

"Yes, we should! Onwards Aishomoto!" Horace exclaimed.

Chase looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry, I mean onwards Chase!"

* * *

><p>"Stop fighting, Adam! You're going to lose anyways!" Bree told her brother, dodging one of his lasers.<p>

"I don't know what's going on, but you've changed Bree." Adam said. He frowned as he shot a plasma grenade at Bree before she could super speed at him. She simply stepped aside and let the grenade hit the wall.

Bree pretended to look shocked. "What? Adam, it's me Bree. Your sister. Nothing about me has changed!"

Adam didn't seem convinced. "My sister would never come in and start attacking me." He stated.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine then." She stood there without doing anything. "I surrender."

Adam smiled. "It's nice to see that you've stopped acting so strange."

Bree smirked. "Not really." She super sped at her brother and knocked him out. She then knelt down and zapped him with the ray gun.

At this point, Horace and Chase had come into the rec room.

"What's going on in here?" Horace asked. "Was there a fight?"

Chase looked at his sister and then the unconscious Adam next to her. "Bree? What did you do?"

_I knew there was something funny going on with her! She just attacked Adam and now he's unconscious! That's definitely not right! _

"Uh…I…um…" Bree struggled to explain. "You'll never catch me!" She then turned invisible and super sped out the door.

"Well…that was odd." Horace replied. "But not the oddest thing that's happened at this hospital."

"Something's wrong with her. I gotta find out what that is." Chase said, heading to the door.

"What about your brother and the tests?" Horace asked.

"Have some of your doctors take care of Adam until he wakes up. And the tests…I'm sorry, Horace. I can't help you with them right now. My sister comes first." Chase then walked out of the room.

_I can't figure this mystery out alone. I need some reinforcements. Maybe Douglas and Leo will be willing to assist!_

And with that thought in mind, Chase went to search for his father and step-brother.

**End of Chapter Three. **

**Hey Adam!**

**Adam: Yeah?**

**Want to do the PRSRQOTD for this chapter?**

**Adam: Sure! Where did PurpleNicole531 get "Onwards Aishomoto!" from? Anyone who answers correctly gets a shout-out next chapter!**

**And Chase's favorite kind of cookie!**

**Chase: You're giving away my sugar-free, carob chip cookies?!**

**Yeah because Leo apparently banned me from giving away his superhero item thingies. **

**Leo: I'm still not forgiving you for giving away my Tecton Two-tone Carry-on! **

**Whatever. **

**Until next chapter, fellow readers! –PurpleNicole531- **


	4. Chapter 4: Testing, Testing

**TheMichiganWriter: You were close! It is a Disney XD show. I actually got it from Gravity Falls. I thought it was something Horace would totally say. It just seemed so him. :P And yes. Tripping people in the hallway is such a villain thing to do. :D**

**LRLover333: Nice guess, but it was actually from Gravity Falls.**

**daphrose: I got it from Gravity Falls, but yes! I totally thought it was something Horace would say! :D Oh and I'm not worried about Leo. He's a tough kid. –Sits back in chair with platter of cookies and a glass of lemonade- Ah…this is nice. –Watches as minions attempt to get Leo out of warehouse before he turns into sausage- **

**Yo Chase! Do the disclaimer for me!**

**Chase: A please would be nice.**

**Oh yeah. Please. And do it before I decide to send you to that warehouse where you'll be made into sausage.**

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thank you!**

**Chase: You're welcome. At least I won't turn into sausage now. **

**Sure. –Whispers- Hey daphrose! Think your minions can make Chase becoming sausage look like an accident? **

**Chase: I can hear you loud and clear. **

**Dang it! Oh well…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: Testing, Testing<span> **

"Kaz! Oliver!"

"Yes, Horace?"

"What is it?"

The two boys walked over to Horace, who had the glitch-remover in his hands.

"I need your help doing some tests." He replied.

"Isn't that the glitch-remover?" Oliver asked.

"It is! We need to make sure it's safe enough to use on Chase. Waiting won't make his glitches go away. We need this to cure them."

"But it could be dangerous." Kaz said.

"Oh nonsense! It's just a harmless little device!" Horace pressed a button and a laser shot out, setting the couch in the rec room on fire. Oliver immediately went into action and grabbed an extinguisher, using it to stop the fire.

"Well…that was not what I was expecting." Horace remarked, studying the device.

"Yes! It's harmful! Very harmful!" Oliver yelled.

"This is why we need to do some tests on it. Will you boys be willing to help me? I asked Chase to, but he had to take care of some things." Horace stated.

"Sure. We'll help you. As long as you don't accidentally set us on fire." Oliver replied.

"But that would be awesome!" Kaz exclaimed.

Oliver shook his head. "No, it would not."

"Alright then! Let's get started!" Horace then set the device on a table. He grabbed a scanner and scanned it. "Hmm…"

"What does it say?" Kaz asked.

"The scanner says it's perfectly normal! We're ready to go!" Horace announced.

"Uh…let's run a few more tests on it, Horace. Just to make sure." Oliver stated, not convinced.

"Okay! This was just the small scanner. Why don't you two go and get the medium-sized scanner, the big scanner, and the gargantuan scanner?"

Kaz and Oliver stared at Horace, obviously not wanting to go get them.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" A woman asked, walking into a hospital room. The man sighed.<p>

"Still asleep." He replied. "Hasn't woken up yet."

"He's been this way for quite a while. Should we tell his family?" The woman asked.

"No, let's wait. I'm sure he'll wake up eventually." The man stated.

As if on cue, Adam came out of his unconscious state.

"He's awake!" The woman exclaimed. "I think we should-"

"Not so fast. Something doesn't seem right." The man interrupted, putting his hand up.

Suddenly, Adam's eyes glowed green before returning to normal. He abruptly got up off the gurney and stared at the two workers with a menacing look.

"What's going on with him?" The woman asked. "Do you think-"

"What is he doing?!" The man yelled terrified.

Adam activated his blast wave ability, knocking the workers off their feet and trashing everything else.

He then ran out of the room, leaving the man and woman unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the hospital, Douglas and Leo were playing a board game with some of the superheroes.<p>

"Baltic Avenue? Really? That's like the worst property you can get!" Douglas groaned as his car landed on the said property.

"I keep landing in jail! What about passing Go and collecting $200? But no…can't do that when I'm in jail!" Leo complained.

"At least you're not alone. You have that guy with you as company. Wonder how he ended up in there." Douglas remarked.

"I can't believe Solar Flare is in the lead! What does she know about money?"

Solar Flare's hands lit on fire as she glared at Leo.

"Hey! Sorry! I mean great job! You're in the lead! Yay! Please don't set me on fire!" Leo coward back from the superhero.

"Well maybe she's stopped a lot of robbers from robbing banks." Douglas said. "Been there. Done that."

"Guys! I need your help!" Chase exclaimed, interrupting the game.

"Sure, kid. What's up?" Douglas asked.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be staying on your gurney with Kaz and Oliver?" Leo asked, looking at his brother.

"No time for that! Something is going on with Bree!" Chase stated. "Come on! I'll tell you in the hallway!"

Douglas and Leo shrugged and followed the panic-stricken Chase into the hallway.

"What do you mean something is going on with Bree?" Leo asked, curiously.

"I went into the rec room with Horace to run tests on the glitch-remover and we both saw Bree standing over an unconscious Adam. She attacked him and knocked him out!" Chase explained.

"Were her eyes glowing green?" Douglas inquired.

Chase shook his head.

"Then the Triton App is off the table."

"If it wasn't the Triton App, what else could make her act like that?"

Douglas sighed. "Sorry, Chase, I have no idea."

Chase frowned. "Wonderful. We're at a dead end."

"Not really." Leo said. "There's many other possibilities. She could have been replaced by a double or some villain got to her and turned her evil with one of those evil thingies."

Chase and Douglas stared at Leo. He put his hands up in defense.

"Hey! It happens in the superhero comic books, which technically are real!"

"Those are great theories, but it still doesn't give us an explanation." Chase replied. "I think we should try finding Bree and get an answer from her."

"WHERE IS CHASE?!" A voice bellowed from the center of the hospital.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling right about now?" Leo asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe because that sounded strangely like Adam." Douglas stated. "A very angry, hulk-like Adam."

Immediately, Chase, Douglas, and Leo bolted into the center of the hospital, where Adam was attacking everyone with lasers, plasma grenades, and sweeping them off their feet with his 'blow thingy'.

"We gotta stop him!" Leo yelled, taking cover behind a gurney.

"First Bree and now Adam? This doesn't make any sense!" Chase exclaimed.

"Chase! Less talking, more taking cover!" Douglas dragged the boy behind the gurney where Leo was.

"WHERE IS CHASE?!" Adam yelled again. All the workers were screaming and running around the room like ants in the rain.

"He's looking for me. But why?" Chase asked himself.

"Who cares? He's in maniac mode, Chase!" Leo said.

Chase got up from behind the gurney and walked toward Adam.

"He's not doing what I think he's doing is he?" Douglas asked.

"He is." Leo replied.

"Hey Adam!" Chase called his brother.

Adam turned around and stared at Chase.

"You want me? Then come and get me!"

Adam let out a growl as he shot a plasma grenade at Chase, who easily deflected it with his forcefield.

"Nice try!" Chase teased.

Adam shot his heat vision and Chase flipped over a desk, barely missing the laser.

Adam then used his 'blow thingy', causing Chase to be blown back into the wall.

"Ugh…" Chase groaned.

"Chase can't fight Adam! He's still glitching. Who knows what will happen to his bionics?" Douglas stated.

"Chase knows what he's doing. I'm sure he'll be able to handle it even with his glitches." Leo replied.

Chase got up again and attempted to use his molecularkinesis, but with no luck. His bionics weren't cooperating with him.

"He's glitching! I told you!" Douglas chastised. "He can't fight!"

"He can and he will." Leo said. "Come on, Chase! You can do it!"

Chase's eyes widened as Adam used his blast wave ability. He yelped as he went crashing onto the ground.

"Chase! No! Is he unconscious?" Leo asked, horrified.

Douglas didn't say anything. He just nodded, confirming that Adam's blast wave indeed rendered Chase unconscious.

Suddenly, a space portal appeared and out popped Bree and Skylar.

"Skylar Storm? What is she doing? I thought she lost her powers!" Leo replied, shocked.

"Good work, Adam. You got him." Skylar congratulated the bionic. Adam nodded and grinned.

"Let's take him back to the Annihilator." Bree said, walking over to her brother and grabbing his leg. She then dragged him into the space portal with Adam and Skylar right behind. The portal then closed up as they left.

Douglas and Leo came out of their hiding place, looks of shock on their faces.

"How? What? Who?" Douglas was very puzzled by what just happened.

"Looks like Skylar got her powers back, but why would she kidnap Chase? Is she behind Adam and Bree acting all weird?" Leo pondered these questions.

"And who is this Annihilator?" Douglas asked.

"Skylar Storm's nemesis." Leo answered. "Of course, I don't know what role he plays in all of this."

"So he's a villain." Douglas said. "I think I might have an idea on what happened."

Leo nodded. "Great, but maybe we should inform Horace, Kaz, and Oliver. And the other superheroes too. It wouldn't hurt to have their help in figuring this out."

"Okay. I think they're in the rec room. We better hurry and go tell them." Douglas stated.

They then left the trashed area of the hospital for the workers who fled to clean up.

**End of Chapter Four. **

**Chase! You will now do the PRSRQOTD for me!**

**Chase: What was the board game that Douglas, Leo, and some of the superheroes were playing? Anyone who answers correctly gets a shout-out next chapter! **

**Until next chapter, fellow readers! –PurpleNicole531- **


	5. Chapter 5: You Will Join Us, Chase

**TheMichiganWriter: Thanks and yeah! I am a huge Monopoly fan! :D **

**purpledolphin5: Great job! Monopoly is correct! **

**Bonjour10: I won't say which superheroes are going to be involved, but you'll see a few in this chapter! Also, what is Donald up to? He may or may not go to Mighty Med to save them. You'll just have to find out what happens next! :D And yes! Monopoly is the board game they were playing! **

**daphrose: I know, right? It was an obvious one, wasn't it? But nice job! You got it right! Aw man, poor Leo. Oh well. I'm sure he'll have fun in Warehouse 21. And Chase! Why thank you for the compliment! But I still won't save you from the minions. :P –Watches as Chase is surrounded by minions- **

**LRLover333: Yes! Monopoly is the correct answer! Good job!**

**Okay! Who wants to do the disclaimer for me?**

**Oliver: I will! **

**Oliver will do the disclaimer for this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**A round of applause for Oliver! Now to start the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five: You Will Join Us, Chase<strong>

What was the last thing Chase remembered?

He remembered when just a few days ago he found himself being stuffed into a car with his siblings and Douglas and traveling to a superhero hospital he didn't even know existed until now.

He remembered how everyone kept telling him how serious his glitching was and the consequences he could be facing if they tried curing it.

He remembered attempting to steal the glitch-remover and use it on himself so his glitches could finally go away and he didn't have to be cooped up in this hospital for who knows how much longer.

He remembered when he noticed his sister acting all weird and then his brother acting the same way.

He remembered finding Douglas and Leo and telling them about his siblings' odd behavior.

Oh, and what was the very last thing Chase remembered?

He remembered being defeated by his own brother. Everything was blank after that.

_He attacked me. Just like when he was controlled by the Triton App. But it isn't the app that's doing this. It's something else. But what? What is it? _

_Just what is it that's doing this to my siblings?_

However, deep in Chase's mind, he already knew the answer.

_It's not what, but who. Someone is doing this, Chase and you know it. _

_If it's a person and not a thing, then who is this person? I need to know!_

_You may be finding out sooner than you think. _

"He hasn't woken up yet?" A deep voice asked, surprised.

"No, he hasn't." A girl replied.

"My brother was always known for passing out way too easily."

_Wait…Bree! That's my sister! Bree!_

"Let's just shake him and force him to wake up."

_Adam? Oh no…no Adam! Don't! I'm awake! I'm awake!_

Before Adam could go over and shake his brother, Chase's eyes opened up and he stared at everyone in the room.

"Uh…"

"You're awake. Finally." The deep voice said. Chase noticed it was coming from someone who was in a black suit and wearing a black helmet, covering up their identity.

"Who are you?" Chase asked, groggily. "Where am I?"

"I'm the Annihilator and you're in Mighty Max."

"Mighty Max? What's that?"

"It's where all the supervillains are captured and locked up. You're in a prison cell, if you haven't noticed." The girl stated.

Chase looked around. He was in a prison cell. But how did he get here?

"Wait…aren't you Skylar Storm? From that comic book Leo reads?"

"Yes, I am. I'm glad to see I haven't been totally forgotten." Skylar replied.

"Why am I here?" Chase asked.

"To join my evil superhero army, of course." The Annihilator said.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Oh well, I just figured you'd want to be at your brother and sister's side since they're a part of my army now."

Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

"You're the one who turned my siblings evil!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the villain.

"I was the mastermind behind it, but Skylar here carried out my plan for me." The Annihilator put a hand on the former superhero's shoulder.

"You're cuckoo if you think I'd join your evil army. I'm a bionic hero, not a bionic soldier." Chase said.

The Annihilator sighed. "I knew you'd say that. Alas, I thought you'd join willingly, but you joining unwillingly will have to work." He turned to look at Skylar. "Give our guest a little surprise."

Skylar smirked. "With pleasure." She then pulled out the ray gun she used to turn Adam and Bree evil.

Chase looked fearfully at the device in Skylar's hand. He would have escaped or tried to escape if his siblings didn't have a bone-breaking grip on him. Struggling only made it worse.

"No! Don't do this! No!"

Skylar walked up to the bionic and pointed the ray gun at him. "Welcome to the dark side, Chase." She stated, grinning. "Welcome to the dark side."

* * *

><p>Earlier…<p>

"Horace! Kaz! Oliver!"

The three people turned their heads to see Douglas and Leo burst into the rec room, out of breath.

"Adam…attacked…Chase…captured…Bree…Skylar…space portal…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, you two. What's going on?" Horace asked.

"Adam attacked Chase and Bree and Skylar came out of this space portal and captured him! They all just disappeared! They're gone and we have no idea where they went!" Leo exclaimed.

Oliver frowned. "You say Skylar Storm was there?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's not good." Oliver muttered.

"Why? Why isn't it good?" Leo asked. Skylar Storm was a superhero who lost her powers due to the Annihilator ambushing her. Why did Oliver look so worried?

"Because," Oliver took a deep breath before continuing. "Skylar is evil now. She got her powers back, but the Annihilator tainted them and now she's on his side."

"Is that why Adam and Bree went all wacky?" Douglas inquired, joining into the conversation.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, most likely. Skylar has been turning the superheroes evil. She probably got to Adam and Bree and turned them evil too."

"That's…that's not good." Leo said. "That's really not good."

"That must be why they captured Chase." Kaz stated. "They're going to turn him evil too!"

"And what's worse is that he's still glitching." Horace added. "If he becomes evil and his bionics aren't working properly, that could spell disaster for everyone, including him."

Leo shook his head. "No…my siblings…they can't be evil, can they? They'll fight it! I'm sure! I won't believe that they are evil! I won't!"

"Leo…"

"No! It's not true! This is all a dream! They're okay! Tell me they're okay!"

Douglas put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Leo, things are complicated right now, but I promise you that Adam, Bree, and Chase will be okay. Soon everything will be back to normal again. For now though, we need to be cautious and defend ourselves if we have to."

"Okay…" Leo calmed down a little bit, but he was still upset.

"I got it!" Oliver exclaimed. "They may have captured Chase, but there still is a chance we can rescue him before they turn him evil."

"Well, what is it?" Kaz asked, looking at his best friend.

"We'll call all the superheroes who are still good to search everywhere for Chase. Hopefully, one of them comes back with him, safe and sound."

"Wonderful idea, Oliver!" Horace grinned. "Let's do it!" He pulled out a remote with a red button on it and pressed it. Immediately, all the good superheroes came flying and super speeding into the rec room. Among them was the Great Defender, Dark Warrior, Spotlight, Titanio, Surge, and Absolute Zero.

"I say we put them into two groups." Oliver replied. "One group searches inside the hospital. The other searches outside the hospital."

"You heard him! Now go!" Horace commanded. The superheroes then left to find Chase.

* * *

><p>"Look! You don't have to do this!" Chase pleaded. "Please! You don't need me in your evil superhero army, do you?"<p>

"Oh I think we do." The Annihilator said. "You're quite the powerful bionic. We could use someone like you."

Chase gulped. This wasn't turning out like he hoped. These people were definitely not going to let him go.

_Great. I'm a goner now. _

_Stop it! No, you're not! Just use your bionics! Have you forgotten you have those?_

_No, but my glitches! If anything, they will make this situation even direr. _

_At this point, you really don't have much of a choice, do you?_

_No…_

_So who cares about glitches? Use your bionics now!_

_But-_

_Quit hesitating and just use them!_

Chase managed to move his hand and the ray gun in Skylar's hand went flying into the wall. She gasped and the Annihilator clenched his fists.

"You fool!" He growled.

"It wasn't me! Honest!" Skylar stated. "It was him!" She pointed at the said bionic.

Chase smirked. "I didn't do a thing." Skylar glared at him.

"Yeah, right. It sure looked like you did something!"

Chase rolled his eyes.

_I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. _

He then kicked Adam and Bree and they released their grip on their brother. Chase grinned and made his escape.

That's when he realized there was no way out.

_I'm trapped with these evil maniacs? Oh great!_

"No way out is there?" Skylar picked the ray gun off the floor. "Oh well. It wasn't like you had a chance at escaping in the first place."

Chase groaned. This was really it. He had no other choice, but to surrender.

_You're giving up and letting these wackos turn you evil?_

_I guess so._

_Wimp! _

_Hey! I tried! At least I made an effort! A wimp wouldn't have done anything at all!_

_You're right. You're not a wimp. So do something!_

"But what?" Chase sighed as he leaned against the wall and stared at Skylar, who slowly approached him, ray gun in hand.

"Any last words?" She asked mockingly.

Chase shook his head.

_Only that I hope that the rest of my family will be okay. _

He then shut his eyes, waiting for the impact to come.

But it never came.

Chase opened his eyes and gasped. "What? Who?"

Someone had broken through the ceiling of the prison cell and the Annihilator and Skylar were knocked off their feet. Adam and Bree were on the floor unconscious.

"Come on, kid! They won't stay this way forever!"

"Who?" Chase looked at his rescuer, bewildered.

"Name's Titanio. The others sent me to find you." The superhero said. "Looks like I came just at the right time!"

Chase grinned. He knew exactly who the others were.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Now grab on. We're gonna fly outta here."

Chase grabbed onto Titanio's exoskeleton-clad arm and the pair flew out. He glanced at his siblings one last time before they were out of sight.

_I promise. I'll come back and save you two. Everything will be back to normal soon. _

_I promise. _

**End of Chapter Five. **

**No PRSRQOTD! **

**Who is your favorite superhero(s)? **

**For me, it's between Solar Flare, Titanio, Tecton, Dark Warrior, Neo Cortex, Captain Atomic, and Incognito. Really all of them are pretty awesome. And of course, I like Skylar too, but technically she isn't a superhero right now, is she? :P**

**Until next chapter, fellow readers! –PurpleNicole531- **


	6. Chapter 6: Side Effects

**daphrose: I know! I wish Mighty Med was on Netflix too. (Lab Rats is on there along with multiple other Disney shows, why no MM?) I've been watching previous episodes on Youtube though and they seem to have most (if not all) of the episodes that have aired so far. And I don't know what will happen to Adam and Bree; you'll just have to find out! –Evil laughing- :D **

**ChaseRocks (Guest): Cool! I love those superheroes too! **

**shinxshinx1595: Hmm…that's a pretty good idea. Maybe Spike will make an appearance in this story! You never know! :P**

**BeautifulSupernova: It's getting pretty suspenseful, isn't it? Who knows what will happen to Chase? You'll just have to find out! **

**TheMichiganWriter: That's funny! :D And awesome! Those are some of my faves too. **

**Bonjour10: Haha! Yeah! I love Jack Brewer's and Skylar Storm's catchphrases; they're epic! Catchphrases are so much fun, aren't they? And cool! Remix is one of my favorites too even though she's only appeared once in the show so far. **

**untouchablelove: Thanks! I'll decide if I want to use your suggestion or not.**

**Hey Kaz! You busy?**

**Kaz: No, why?**

**Oh, I just wanted you to do the disclaimer. **

**Kaz: Okay. **

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thanks, Kaz! **

**Kaz: No problem. So…anything else you need me to do?**

**Oh, not really. Just get into this box and that's it. **

**Kaz: Um…okay. –Gets into box- **

**-Grins- Now to send this box to daphrose! Wonder how she'll react to this surprise! :D**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six: Side Effects<strong>

"Ugh! He escaped!" The Annihilator punched his fist into the wall angrily.

"Doesn't matter." Skylar said. "I have a plan."

"And what is this plan?"

Skylar smirked. "Switch the glitch-remover with the ray gun. They're almost identical; no one will know the difference."

"Great idea. You go do that."

"Actually," Skylar walked over to Adam and Bree. "I was thinking they could do it."

"Alright then. You two go switch the devices. And hurry. You don't want to be caught." The Annihilator stated.

"Will do." Bree said. Adam nodded, agreeing.

Skylar then opened up a space portal and Adam and Bree jumped in and disappeared.

"Soon, their brother will be on our side." The Annihilator replied.

"And nothing will be able to stop us." Skylar added.

The two villains' laughed. With their evil army, they'll have full control over Mighty Med and everyone in it.

World domination will be theirs.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe none of the superheroes found Chase." Leo muttered, disappointed.<p>

"Hey! Titanio hasn't returned yet. Maybe there's still hope." Kaz said, attempting to comfort the downcast boy.

As if on cue, Titanio came into the rec room. "Look who I have here!"

"Chase!"

"Hey guys. Whoa!" Chase almost lost his balance as everyone bombarded him with hugs.

"People! Give the guy some room!" Kaz broke the hug apart.

"Here! Sit down on this nice, comfy couch." Horace led Chase to the piece of furniture. "Do you need anything? Hot tea? Maybe an omelet?"

"Uh…I'm fine." Chase replied, a little taken back by the sudden attention he was getting.

"Where were you?" Douglas asked. "You just disappeared in a space portal with Adam, Bree, and that girl."

"Skylar Storm." Leo told the inventor.

"Right. Her."

"Well, I was in a prison cell-"

"You were in Mighty Max?" Oliver interrupted.

"Yes, now can I continue?" Chase asked, slightly annoyed.

Oliver looked embarrassed. "Oh yes! Of course!"

"Anyways, I was in a prison cell with Adam, Bree, Skylar, and this villain who called himself the Annihilator." Chase stated. "They tried turning me evil with some type of ray gun, but then I was rescued by Titanio at the last second."

Titanio grinned. "You're welcome, by the way!"

"You escaped for now, but there's no doubt that they won't stop until you're part of their army." Horace said. "You must be on the lookout, Chase. You're in danger, but you have us to protect you."

Chase nodded. "I know." He frowned, looking at the ground. "I just wish my siblings were there to protect me. Instead, they're the ones attacking me."

"There is some good news."

Chase looked up at the chief of staff. "Yeah?"

"Oliver, Kaz, and I scanned the glitch-remover and it's ready to be used on you!" Horace replied, holding the device up proudly.

"Yes," Oliver said. "Now your glitches will be fixed."

"That's nice." Chase didn't seem that excited.

"I was expecting a little more enthusiasm, but okay!" Horace exclaimed. "Are you ready or do you want to wait?"

Chase stood up. "No. I'm ready. Let's do it."

Before everyone could leave, Adam and Bree came barging in.

"Adam? Bree?" Chase looked at his siblings surprised.

"Chase! Thank goodness we found you!" Bree replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Wait, let me guess. You're going to capture me and try to turn me evil, aren't you?"

Bree shook her head. "No, Chase, the evil effect on Adam and I wore off. We're good now."

Chase wondered whether to believe his sister or not.

"Chase, please, don't you trust me?"

"Okay." He said. "I believe you."

Bree smiled. "I knew you would!"

"Have your glitches been fixed yet?" Adam asked.

"No, but you're just in time. Horace, Kaz, and Oliver checked the glitch-remover and they said it's safe enough to be used on me."

A smirk crossed Bree's lips. "That's great. May we see it?" She asked.

Chase glanced at Horace.

"Uh, well, I guess so." He handed the device to Bree, who looked over it in awe.

"Oh yes, this will certainly fix my brother's glitches."

"We should probably get started. Chase, you can get set up on the gurney outside. I assume your family wants to be there to watch." Horace looked at Adam, Bree, Douglas, and Leo. They nodded.

"Wonderful! If you will follow me…" Horace left the rec room with Kaz, Oliver, Douglas, Leo, Chase, and all the good superheroes right behind.

"We'll be with you in a minute!" Bree called. "Just have to do something first." She sent Adam a look and he got the message.

"Ah, right." He said. "We do the switcheroo."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Just hand me the ray gun."

Adam pulled the ray gun out and gave it to Bree. She then put the glitch-remover somewhere hidden.

"Now no one will find it. Let's go." She and Adam then walked out of the rec room with the ray gun instead of the glitch-remover.

* * *

><p>"Do you really believe what Bree said?" Leo asked Douglas.<p>

The inventor shrugged. "Sure, why?"

"I don't know. It just seems odd that they're back to normal so suddenly. You'd think there would be more of an explanation than 'Oh, the evil effect wore off of us.'"

"Why? Don't you think the evil effect wore off of them?" Douglas asked.

Leo nodded. "Maybe. We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"Hey! We're here!" Bree yelled, drawing the attention of everyone.

"And with the glitch-remover." Adam added. His sister then handed the device to Horace.

"Thank you! Chase, are you ready?" He asked, looking at the boy lying on the gurney.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said.

"Good. Oliver, will you do the honors?"

The boy nodded as Horace gave him the glitch-remover.

"Okay, Chase, this might sting a little." Oliver stated as he zapped Chase in the neck.

"Huh. I don't feel any different. Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know. Try your bionics out." Kaz replied. Chase got up off the gurney and attempted to use his molecularkinesis to lift a flower pot. The flower pot floated in the air for a few seconds before crashing to the ground.

Oliver looked at the device in his hands. "Does that mean Chase is still glitching?"

"I can't seem to control my molecularkinesis." Chase replied.

Horace grabbed the glitch-remover from Oliver and studied it. "Wait a second! This isn't the glitch-remover!"

"No, it's not." Bree said. "It's the evil ray gun."

Chase started flashing and his eyes glowed green before returning to normal.

Everyone gasped dramatically.

Leo crossed his arms. "Oh come on! I knew it was all a trick to turn Chase evil!" He exclaimed.

"The Annihilator will now take over Mighty Med with his evil superhero army. But first, to get rid of you." Chase used his molecularkinesis and everyone, minus Adam and Bree, went crashing onto the ground.

"I can't get up!" Kaz yelled. "He's controlling us with his molecularkinesis!"

"We have to stop them somehow!" Oliver stated. "Horace! Do you know any way we can reverse the ray gun's effect on Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

The chief of staff thought for a moment. "Well, we could try rewiring the ray gun so it turns people good instead of evil. Only problem is I don't know where it is." He explained.

Bree smirked, holding up the device. "With me. Fat chance trying to get it."

"Oh well, we tried."

"We can't give up!" Leo said. "I won't stop trying to get my siblings back!"

"Leo, we're currently stuck on the ground, unable to do anything. Does it look like we have options?" Douglas asked the boy.

Suddenly, a space portal appeared with Skylar and the Annihilator coming out of it.

"Yes! All the bionic superhumans are evil now. We can carry on with our plan and attack!" The Annihilator exclaimed.

"Well, we're doomed. The world's toast." Kaz commented dryly.

"Before we're destroyed, I'd like to say one last thing." Horace stated. "I love bridges!"

"Is now a good time for that?" Oliver asked, annoyed.

"Enough! Let's just destroy them already!" Skylar interrupted their unnecessary banter.

Everyone watched as the villains got into attack mode.

"Hey! Don't you even try!"

"Leave them alone!"

The Annihilator turned around and looked at the two people who entered the hospital. "Who dares disrupt my annihilation?" He growled.

Leo gasped. "No way!"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Well, look who decided to show up."

**End of Chapter Six. **

**Still no PRSRQOTD, but I do have a question for all of you readers! :D**

**Who do you think the two people are? Whoever guesses correctly gets a shout-out in the next chapter! **

**Also, who is your favorite supervillain(s)?**

**Mine would be Skylar (temporarily a supervillain), Megahertz, and the Annihilator. **

**Until next chapter, fellow readers! –PurpleNicole531- **


	7. Chapter 7: Superheroes VS Supervillains

**BeautifulSupernova: Don't know. Maybe he'll use it in the fight against the evil superhero army! **

**Guest: Nice guess, but nope! **

**TheMichiganWriter: It isn't Krane or S-1, but good guess!**

**GuestPerson: It is Donald! But it isn't Tasha. It's a character from Mighty Med. **

**Bonjour10: Donald Davenport is a correct guess, but it's not Optimo (You're the only one to guess that, by the way!) Of course, it is the son of Optimo…who could that be?**

**daphrose: You're welcome! And one of your guesses is correct; Donald is one of the two people. Who is the other one? You'll find out in this chapter! :D**

**And here we have two of the most awesome supervillains doing the disclaimer for this chapter, Wallace and Clyde!**

**Wallace: I thought we were going to be on a talk show. **

**Nope! This is fanfiction, not a talk show. **

**Clyde: Hey! We have a fanfiction!**

**Oh yeah! I read it and I have to say…**

**Wallace: Yes?**

**Clyde: Come on! Tell us! Don't leave us in suspense!**

**That your fanfiction is the next big thing!**

**Wallace and Clyde: Yes!**

**That I throw in this trashcan. –Throws paper in trashcan- **

**Wallace and Clyde: WHAT?!**

**Now do the disclaimer or I'll have to call upon some superheroes to make you do it if you refuse. **

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Was that so hard? **

**Wallace and Clyde: No. **

**Good answer! Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seven: Superheroes VS. Supervillains<strong>

"Big D!" Leo exclaimed, seeing his step-dad enter.

"Alan! What are you doing?" Horace asked, seeing his nephew standing beside the man.

"I heard a lot of noise so I came to investigate." Alan replied. "Good thing I did! What's happening here?"

"We're about to be destroyed by a bunch of villains!" Kaz yelled. "What did you think was happening?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought there was a party and you guys forgot to invite me!"

"And what are you doing here, Donnie?" Douglas asked.

"Well, I came to check up on you guys." Donald said. "What's going on with Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"They're no longer on our side. They're on the villains' side." Oliver stated. "We tried to stop them, but Chase's molecularkinesis is controlling us and now we're unable to move."

"You two need to leave while you still can." Horace replied. "Hurry!"

"I'm not leaving your side, Uncle Horace! I'll help you fight these villains!" Alan said determinedly.

"Alan! Watch out!" Horace warned. Alan looked alarmed as Skylar trapped him and Donald in an electric cage. There was no way out.

"This isn't the first time I've been trapped in a cage." Donald commented.

"An electric cage? Why didn't I think of that? Lasers are so last season!" Douglas muttered. His brother shot him a glare.

"No more distractions! Let's finish them off!" The Annihilator commanded.

"Hold that thought, Annihilator, you've got one more distraction!"

"It's Titanio!" Oliver exclaimed.

"And he brought back-up!" Kaz added, seeing the other superheroes come in.

"That's your army? Pathetic." The Annihilator remarked. "Have you forgotten I have a bigger and better army of my own?" He made a gesture as all the supervillains and the superheroes that were turned evil entered the room.

"Ooh…probably should've seen this coming." Titanio said. "Alright, superheroes! Let the battle begin!"

The Annihilator pointed a finger at the group of superheroes. "Attack!"

Everyone watched as the fight between the superheroes and the supervillains raged on.

"We can't stay like this forever! There's gotta be some way we can help!" Leo exclaimed.

"In the position we're in right now, there is no way." Horace explained. "We're stuck on the floor. What can we do?"

"Hey guys! I think I'm able to move again! Look!" Kaz stated as he had control over his body again.

"Chase must be glitching. His molecularkinesis is wearing off on us." Oliver replied, seeing he could move again as well.

Soon, everyone was able to move their arms and legs again and get up off the floor.

"Now that we're free, we must rewire the ray gun so that Adam, Bree, and Chase are good again." Horace stated.

"How are we supposed to rewire it if it's in Bree's hands right now?" Leo asked.

"Hmm…I could possibly use my powers to freeze her for a short amount of time so you can get the ray gun."

"Then let's do it before anyone notices we aren't stuck on the floor anymore." Oliver said.

Horace nodded and used his freeze powers on Bree, who immediately stood frozen in place. Leo ran over and grabbed the ray gun from her before the effect wore off.

"Got it!" He said, triumphantly.

"Good! Now let me just quickly rewire it." Horace took the device and began fiddling with it.

"Uh…Horace!"

"What?"

Kaz pointed to an unfrozen, angry-looking Bree, about ready to super speed over and snatch the ray gun from them.

"Run!" Horace yelled. Everyone ran out of the room into the hallway.

Bree signaled her brothers, who looked at her curiously. She motioned to Horace, Kaz, Oliver, Leo, and Douglas, who had ran off.

Adam and Chase seemed to get the message as all three siblings went after the group.

* * *

><p>"We should be safe in here!" Horace stated, running into the rec room. "Wow! I really need to start going to a gym!"<p>

"Enough chit-chat! You need to rewire the ray gun so you can zap my siblings and get them back to normal!" Leo told Horace.

"Right!" The chief of staff said. "On it!" He then started working on the device.

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea to lock the doors so they don't get in?" Douglas asked, pointing a thumb at the doors of the rec room.

Leo, Kaz, and Oliver ran over and closed the doors. Kaz pushed the couch up against the door so no one could break into the room.

He grinned, dusting his hands off. "That should keep them from getting in!"

Suddenly, the three boys were knocked off their feet as the doors burst open. Adam was standing there, huffing and puffing. He was obviously mad and the one who burst the doors open. Bree and Chase were behind him, not looking so pleased either.

"I forgot the tall one had super strength." Kaz stated.

"What do we do?!" Oliver panicked. "They're going to pummel us!"

"Or worse…" Kaz muttered.

Leo sent Kaz a look. "What could be worse than being pummeled by three bionic superhumans?" He asked.

"I don't know."

Oliver glanced at Horace. "Horace! Is it ready yet?"

"Almost! Distract them while I finish rewiring!" Horace yelled back.

"Does anybody have a ball on them?" Kaz asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "How is a ball gonna help us?"

"Well, we could throw it and-"

"They're not dogs, Kaz!"

"Wait! I know what will distract my siblings!" Leo exclaimed. "I need a math textbook, a cell-phone, and a hot dog. Stat!"

"Exterminate puny boys, porcupine-haired man, and bridge-loving guy." Bree commanded in a monotone, robot-like voice.

"I am not puny! Have you seen me with a laser blaster? I took out a bunch of security orbs in less than a minute!" Oliver replied, offended.

"Oliver! You're not helping!" Kaz told his friend.

"Eureka!"

Everyone stared at Horace.

"What? I rewired the ray gun. Doesn't that deserve an exclamation of victory?"

"Zap them already!" Leo yelled.

Horace pushed a button on the ray gun and a bright light flashed in the eyes of Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Guys?" Leo asked, peering closely at his siblings. "Are you back?"

"Back? Where did we go?" Bree asked, confused. "All I remember is walking in the hallway."

"I remember being knocked unconscious."

"I remember my glitches getting fixed. By the way, did it work?"

Oliver gave Chase an apologetic look. "Sorry, Chase, you're still glitching, but that's only because it wasn't the glitch-remover that was used on you. It was a ray gun."

"A ray gun? I don't understand."

Horace showed the three siblings the ray gun. "You three were turned evil by this device and I rewired it to reverse the effects and turn you all good again." He explained.

"Wait, we were evil?" Bree asked. "I don't remember that happening."

"Skylar Storm and the Annihilator turned you guys evil so you'll be a part of their evil superhero army." Leo stated.

"But now that you're back to normal, you can help us defeat their army." Kaz replied.

"You're our only hope in regaining control over Mighty Med again." Oliver added. "Please say you'll help!"

Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, of course we'll help you! What kind of superheroes would we be if we didn't?" Chase said.

"Huzzah!"

"Really Horace?" Oliver shook his head, embarrassed.

"What? I didn't buy that Exclamation of the Day book for nothing!"

"Are we done talking and wasting time?" Douglas asked. "Because outside the superheroes and supervillains are having a major fight and we probably should do something about it."

"Yes, but before we do…" Horace knelt down and pulled the glitch-remover out from under the table. "Chase, how about we finally get your glitches fixed?"

Chase grinned. "Absolutely!"

* * *

><p>"This is awful! The superheroes and supervillains are battling and we're stuck in here, helpless and unable to do anything!" Alan complained. "I hate watching fights! I like being a part of them, but I hate watching them!"<p>

"And what's worse is I have to go to the bathroom." Donald groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

The supervillains were overpowering the superheroes. Most of them were lying on the floor unconscious and the few who were still standing were getting tired and weak. They didn't know how much more they could take.

"Haha! Give up, you fools! You're finished." The Annihilator sneered at the remaining superheroes.

"Mighty Med is ours! Now we can destroy everything and everyone without anyone stopping us." Skylar replied, grinning. She and the Annihilator then high-fived.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Kaz, Oliver, Douglas, and Horace.

"You! But you're evil!" The Annihilator yelled.

"Not anymore." Chase stated. "Nice try, but you'll never control me and my siblings. Like I said before, we're bionic heroes, not bionic soldiers."

"Ugh! Your plan failed, Skylar!"

"You mean your plan failed, Annihilator." Skylar corrected the supervillain.

"Whatever! It's just the three of them. They'll be easy to defeat." The Annihilator than looked at the army. "Attack!" He commanded.

"Horace, Douglas, think you can free Alan and Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked the two men.

"Of course!"

"Sure, kid."

Chase nodded. "Good. Go and hurry!"

Horace and Douglas ran off to free Alan and Donald from the electric cage.

"Hey Megahertz! Remember me?" Bree asked, super speeding over to the half-human, half-cyborg.

"How could I forget? You defeated me!"

Bree smirked. "Yeah. You were quite easy to tie up. Pretty weak for a supervillain, aren't ya?"

Megahertz growled, forming a ball of red electricity in his hands. "No one calls me weak, girl!" He then launched it at Bree, who super sped out of the way.

"You and me." She said, pointing to herself and the cyborg.

"Be prepared to lose." Megahertz threw another ball of electricity and Bree dodged it just in time.

"Hey Bree!"

Bree turned her head to see Kaz holding a giant stop sign.

"Use this!" He yelled, throwing it at Bree, who caught it.

"Buh-bye, Megalame!" Bree super sped around Megahertz and trapped him in the stop sign. He growled before powering down.

"Ha! That must've mega hurt!" She remarked. "Thanks Kaz."

Kaz smiled. "No problem."

* * *

><p>"Who are you two weirdos?" Chase asked.<p>

"I am Wallace and this is Clyde."

"And you're supervillains?" Chase scoffed. "Ha! That's a joke!"

"You'd be scared of us if we had the Dyad!" Wallace said.

"Yeah! We're the supervillain Catastrophe! You're supposed to be afraid of us!" Clyde stated.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Not really something that would make me wet my pants, but okay. Hey Adam!"

"Yeah, Chase?" Adam came walking over to his brother.

"Take care of these…supervillains for me, will you?"

"Sure!" Adam then cracked his knuckles and glared at Wallace and Clyde. They stared at him wide-eyed.

"I think I just wet my pants." Clyde replied.

Wallace groaned. "Those are my pants! I lent them to you, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"I tend to set things on fire so cover anything you don't want burned by heat vision." Adam said.

* * *

><p>Chase's goal was to get to the Annihilator. Once he defeated him, the rest of the supervillains will be a piece of cake. He just had one obstacle in his way.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?"

Skylar Storm.

"Get out of my way, Skylar."

Skylar shook her head. "No way! I know you're trying to get to the Annihilator, but not with me around! You'll have to defeat me first!"

Chase smirked. "So be it." A blue laser bo staff formed in his hands and he flipped it around before pointing it at Skylar.

Skylar frowned and got into a battle stance.

"Chase!"

Chase turned to see Oliver calling him.

"What? Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?" He asked, annoyed.

"No one from Caldera can see in the dark! Use that against her!"

Chase grinned. Now he knew what to do.

"What are you doing?" Skylar asked, confused.

"You'll see." Chase used his molecularkinesis and the lights went out. "Night, night!" He said, sweeping Skylar off her feet. She fell onto the ground and Chase trapped her in his forcefield. The lights then came back on.

"Let me out!" She yelled, tapping the forcefield.

"Sorry, no can do. I have to go visit someone." Chase replied. "Oliver, keep an eye on her!"

Oliver nodded. "Will do! Now go!"

Chase ran off to go fetch his siblings. He knew he couldn't face the Annihilator on his own.

He needed his team with him.

* * *

><p>"Let us go you big oaf!" Wallace yelled, struggling in the rope Adam tied him and his brother up in.<p>

"Aw, but then you'd be set free."

"Adam!"

Adam saw his brother running up to him.

"Hey Chase!" He greeted. "I tied up those supervillains like you asked me to."

"Great, but now we gotta go get Bree and battle the Annihilator." Chase replied.

"Hey boys! What's up?"

"Bree! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Chase yelled, startled by his sister's sudden appearance.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Sorry! So what's this about battling the Annihilator?" She asked.

"We have to defeat him. The other supervillains are being taken to Mighty Max by the guards and Horace and Douglas are freeing Alan and Mr. Davenport." Chase explained.

"If you want to know where the Annihilator is, we saw him go into the rec room." Kaz stated. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, he's probably trying to hide or escape now that we downsized his army."

Chase grinned. "Perfect. Let's go, guys!"

"Good luck!" The two boys waved as the three siblings left to battle the Annihilator.

* * *

><p>Adam, Bree, and Chase burst into the rec room. The Annihilator turned around.<p>

"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you three would finally show up." He said.

"It's over, Annihilator. Give up." Chase told the supervillain.

"Never! You can't defeat me!" He growled, pulling out his power cannon.

"Guys! Duck!"

All three siblings ducked down as bursts of energy were launched at them.

"Take this!" Bree tripped the Annihilator and he fell down onto the ground. His power cannon went flying straight at Chase.

"Chase! Watch out!" Bree warned her brother.

Chase used his molecularkinesis and the power cannon stopped in mid-air. He then grabbed it.

"Time to fight fire with fire!" Chase launched multiple energy spheres at the Annihilator. However, he managed to absorb the power and launch it right back at Chase.

"Chase!"

"Ahh!" Chase yelled as he crashed into the wall. "Ugh…"

"Hey! No one hurts my brother, you freak!" Adam shot his heat vision at the Annihilator and he crashed into a bunch of equipment.

"Need some help?" Leo asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Leo!" Bree gasped. "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time. I'm the master of hiding." He replied. The Annihilator started to get up off the floor, but he was knocked back down by one of Leo's laser spheres.

"Thanks Leo!"

"No problem. I knew my assistance would be needed sometime!"

Two guards followed by Horace, Douglas, Kaz, Oliver, Alan, and Donald came into the rec room. The guards grabbed the Annihilator and dragged him away.

"Thank you for your help! You defeated the Annihilator and his army and saved Mighty Med!" Horace said proudly.

"I should be thanking you. You fixed my glitches and reversed the evil effect on me and my siblings." Chase replied. "So thanks."

"Oh, no big deal! That's what we do here at Mighty Med."

"Well, now that my glitching has been fixed, I guess we can go back home."

Horace nodded. "Of course you can!"

"Thanks Horace." Chase stated. "And Kaz and Oliver too. You two were very helpful as well."

"You're welcome. It's what we normo doctors do!" Oliver replied.

"Yup." Kaz agreed.

"You guys wanna take the high-speed helicopter back home?" Donald asked.

"Anything's better than Douglas's cramped car." Leo replied. Everyone else shuddered.

"Hey! I only bought that car in case I had to live in it." Douglas defended.

* * *

><p>So the Lab Rats left Mighty Med. Chase's glitching was fixed, the Annihilator and his army had been defeated, and everyone went home in Mr. Davenport's high-speed helicopter.<p>

_This was quite the adventure. _Chase thought. He glanced at his sleeping siblings, all huddled together in the back of the helicopter. A smile spread across his face.

_A nap sure sounds wonderful. It's definitely been a long day. _

Chase yawned and laid back in his seat. Finally, he could relax. No missions, no glitches, no supervillains. It was just him and his family taking a well-deserved break.

_Ah…a break sounds nice. I definitely deserve it. _

Chase closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming about how there was nothing else for him to do.

Except having to go to school tomorrow and face Principal Perry's wrath.

**The End. **


End file.
